Manectric
/ |dexcokalos=074 |dexalola= |dexgalar=067 |evofrom=Electrike |gen=Generation III |species=Discharge Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Electric |imweight=88.6 lbs. |metweight=40.2 kg |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |ability=Static Lightning Rod |dw=Minus |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Manectric |2-jname=ライボルト Mega Raiboruto |2-ndex=310M |2-ndexprev=Electrike |2-ndexnext=Plusle |2-evofrom=Electrike |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexcokalos=074 |2-dexalola= |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Discharge Pokémon |2-egg1=Field |2-body=08 |2-type=Electric |2-imweight=97.0 lbs. |2-metweight=44.0 kg |2-imheight=5'11" |2-metheight=1.8 m |2-ability=Intimidate |2-color=Yellow |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Manectric (Japanese: ライボルト Raiboruto) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Manectric is a quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon that is canine in appearance. It has a long dog-like muzzle and red eyes. Its body is cyan blue and yellow in color. The top of its head is pointed and spiny, with black spots on either side that appear to be its ears. It has bristly seemingly electrified fur, which sticks up as if by static electricity. It has powerful back legs with yellow spines on its flanks, and an angular, pointed blue tail. Manectric has bulky paws and with three clawed toes on both its front and back feet. Natural abilities Manectric can have one of the two following abilities. Lightningrod and Static. Lightningrod absorbs any -type move and renders it useless. Static can cause a 30% chance paralyze the foe. It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts. Evolution Manectric is the evolved form of Electrike as of level 26. Manectric can further evolve into Mega Manectric using its Manectite. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Manectric= |-| Mega Manectric= Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Electric Terrain|—|—|10|Electric|Status|Clever|3|0}} 1 |Fire Fang|65|95|15|Fire|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status|Cool|1|3}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |[[Howl]]|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cool|2|0}} N/A |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status|Cool|1|3}} 4 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 7 |[[Howl]]|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cool|2|0}} 10 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 13 |'Spark'|65|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 16 |Odor Sleuth|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 19 |'Thunder Fang'|65|95|15|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 24 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 30 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Beautiful|2|2}} 36 |[[Roar]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cool|3|0}} 42 |'Wild Charge'|90|100|15|Electric|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 48 |[[Charge]]|—|—|20|Electric|Status|Clever|1|0}} 54 |'Thunder'|110|70|10|Electric|Special|Cool|1|0}} 60 |Electric Terrain|—|—|10|Electric|Status|Clever|3|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 310 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 310 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 310 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 310 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 310 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 310 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Manectric BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Manectric BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Manectric XY.gif |xysprs = Manectric Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Manectric XY.gif |orassprs = Manectric Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks =}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Wattson's Manectric}} *Jaco's Manectric *Officer Jenny's Manectric *Damos' Manectric *Celosia's Manectric (anime) *Ether's Manectric Manectric first appeared in Watt's with Wattson?. Trivia Origin Manectric is likely based on a canine, due to its distinct canine facial and body structure. It is specifically similar in appearance to the maned wolf. Its mouth when closed also resembles an electrical clip. Name Origin Manectric's name is derived from the words "mane" and "electric". Gallery 310Manectric_AG_anime.png 310Manectric AG anime 2.png 310Manectric-Mega XY anime.png 310Manectric_Dream.png 310Manectric_Mega_Dream.png 310Manectric Detective Pikachu.png 310Manectric Pokémon HOME.png 310Manectric Mega Pokémon HOME.png Manectric-GO.png Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon